El Principe y la Soltera Problematica
by minami016
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como los padres de Shikamaru se conocieron? Traducción
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishi, la historia de lord of land of fire, yo solo la traduzco**

**Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se conocieron los padres de Shikamaru? (Traducción)**  


* * *

Estaban en el jardín, los restos de otra deliciosa comida fueron empacados en la canasta y estaban descansando debajo de las hojas de palma. Temari tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. No habían planes para el resto del día. Encontrarían algo que hacer, o no, pero sabían que iban a pasar el resto del día juntos. Eso era suficiente.

Temari abrió un solo ojo y lo miró. "Hey perezoso, cuéntame un cuento".

Le miró con curiosidad. "No conozco ninguno."

Ella le dio un golpecito en las costillas. "Baka, todo el mundo sabe algunas historias. Ahora dime una, quiero que me entretengas ".

Él sonrió a ella. "Bien te contaré una."

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Quiero que sea romántica, ya sabes, con un príncipe y una doncella, ese tipo de historia".

"Un príncipe y una doncella ¿eh?" Él sonrió. "Sabes que creo que tengo una historia para ti. Veras la historia comienza ... "

"Érase una vez", lo interrumpió ella. "todas estas historias comienzan con 'Érase una vez'".

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque ella no podía verlo. "Mujer problemática, está bien, érase una vez en una tierra lejos de aquí llamada Konoha vivía un apuesto príncipe con el nombre de Nara Shikaku ..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hace 18 años, antes del ataque del Kyuubi, antes de la elección de Yondaime, en el segundo año de una sangrienta guerra entre Iwagakure y Konohagakure.

"Eres un mentiroso!" Choza lo llamó.

"Caray que mente mas sucia Tu deberias escribir esos libros pervertidos. Tu sabes los que Jiraiya siempre lee". Inoichi agregó.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué están siendo tan problematicos? Les juro que es verdad! "

"¡Mentiroso!" Los dos le gritaron.

"Pero es verdad! Su hermana realmente camino hacia nosotros y dijo ... "

"¡Qué poderosa espada!" Choza imitó el chillido de una chica. Los tres se echaron a reír.

Shikaku vio algo y de pronto se enderezó en su silla. "Oh, oh, creo que he visto a mi nuevo blanco!"

Sus dos amigos miraron en la dirección que el estaba mirando. "¡Oh, no!" Choza gimió.

"Otra vez? Shikaku no sufriste bastante de los ninjas de Iwa? "Inoichi agrego.

Se levantó un poco tembloroso. "Hey ella es la chica más buena aquí y ninguna mujer puede resistirse al encanto Nara por siempre." Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra. "Deséenme suerte! Voy a atacar al enemigo! "

Sus dos amigos lo alentaron hasta que se perdió de vista. "50 ryus a que lo golpea de nuevo." Choza, dijo.

Inoichi pensó por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza. "No apuesto".

La música era fuerte y las diferentes luces de colores se encendían intermitentemente cada tanto. La pista de baile estaba llena como lo estaba el bar. La Linterna Roja, era el club más popular de Konoha y el mejor lugar para conocer mujeres jóvenes, hermosas y disponibles. Esta noche no es la excepción. Shikaku había mirado a una chica muy afortunada.

"Entonces, ¿qué se siente ser la mujer más bella de todo Konoha?" Se sentó al lado de su blanco.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de exasperación y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué no preguntas qué se siente ser la más acosada? Te lo dije la última vez y la ves antes de esa y la ves anterior que no estoy interesada".

Se veía herido. "Sabes que todo lo que quiero es comprarte un trago".

"Tengo mi propio dinero gracias."

"Bueno, ¿podrías al menos decirme tu nombre esta vez?"

"No eso sólo te animaría".

"Bueno ¿y tu número de teléfono, entonces?" Le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

La mirada que ella el dio podría haber congelado fuego. "Ni siquiera te digo mi nombre. ¿_Por qué_ te daría mi número? "

"Sabes, solo estoy tratando de ser amable. La mayoría de las mujeres aprecian la atención ".

"Entonces ve a molestar a una de ellas."

Le dio una mirada considerativa. "Oye, no eres lesbiana verdad? Si lo eres hay un club justo ... "

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba despertando en el suelo con sus dos compañeros de equipo de rodillas junto a él.

"¿Qué pasó?" Su mandíbula dolía como el infierno.

"La reina de hielo (En realidad es the queen bitch pero no se me ocurrio otra manera de traducirlo) te golpeó de nuevo. Ahora vámonos al hospital para poder curarte ... otra vez. "Inoichi dijo.

MIentras sus amigos le ayudanan a él gritó de dolor. "Mis costillas! ¿Qué diablos? Se siente como si estuvieran rotas. "

"No me sorprendería. Después de que te golpeó pasó unos cinco minutos pateandote". Choza, dijo.

Le lanzó a sus dos amigos, una mirada herida. "Y ustedes solo veían? Valla amigos son. "

"Nosotros no nos inscribimos para una misión suicida". Inoichi dijo sencillamente.

"Vamos, ahí que llevarte al hospital." Choza cuidadosamente coloca a su amigo en su espalda. "¿Además, que le dijiste?"

Shikaku sonrió. "Le pregunté si era lesbiana."

"Sí, eso lo haría." Choza asintió.

"Su reacción supone que no." Inoichi dijo.

"¿Así que finalmente renunciaras a la reina de hielo?" Choza preguntó.

A pesar del dolor Shikaku rió. "Por supuesto que no!"

Inoichi sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente tienes deseos de morir ¿no?"

* * *

**Hello!!! ¡Estoy de vuelta con otra historia...! Esta ves es un TRADUCCION como ya dije este fic es de_ lord of land of fire_ (gran autor).**

**Me encontre con esta historia y simplemente me encanto... es que es de una pareja que no se ve mucho por . Los padres de shika!!! y me encantan...se parecen taaanto a shika-tema...**

**Esto es un One-shot...pero tiene mas de 10.000 palabras, asi que para no aburrirlos lo hare de al menos 4 caps...**

**prometo actualizar pronto...y tambien doble vida (por cierto, lo que todavia no la leyeron...ya saben)**

**Reviews???**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishi, la historia de lord of land of fire, yo solo la traduzco**

**Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se conocieron los padres de Shikamaru? (Traducción)**

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? Ni siquiera me gusta la comida de mar. Que problemático…". Shikaku gimió.

"Es mi turno de elegir donde comer y a mi me gusta". Inoichi respondió.

"Se supone que la comida es muy buena." Choza intento hacer de conciliador. "Aqui sirven sake y cerveza."

"Bueno, entonces no puede ser tan malo." Shikaku dijo.

Entraron en las puertas ornamentadas del nuevo restaurante y fueron recibidos por un individuo bajo con cabello de sal y pimienta y un uniforme amarillo realmente feo. "Bienvenido señores! El Palacio de pescado de Hotone se honra en servir a tres de sus heroicos guerreros shinobi! ¿Los caballeros prefieren una cabina o mesa?

"Nosotros siempre tenemos una cabina atras". Inoichi le informó.

El hombre asintió con alegría y guió el camino. Mirando a su alrededor parecía un lugar bastante agradable. Sólo los habían abierto hace un par de meses y aún estaban tratando de establecerse. Parecía estar solo medio lleno a pesar de que la hora de cenar estaba cerca. Estaban sentados en una cabina y el hombre les informó de su camarera estaría allí en breve.

Los tres de ellos estaban mirando los menús y tratando de decidir si comenzar con una ronda de sake o la cerveza primero.

Su camarera se acercó, tenía el uniforme del mismo color amarillo distintivo. "¿Puedo informarles de algunos de nuestros aperitivos señores?"

Shikaku levantó la vista del menú. "No, pero tendremos ..." Dio un vistazo a la bonita camarera y su quijada cayó. "¡Tú!"

El rostro de ella le dio una mirada de pura furia. "¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí! Me seguiste acosador?!"

"¡Hey! Mis amigos y yo sólo vinimos aquí a comer! "

"Escúchame bien idiota, no te creo ni ..."

"Yoshino!"

La muchacha dio en el aire. Cuando aterrizó se volvió hacia el mismo hombre que los había atendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo gritando a los clientes?"

"Padre, yo sólo ..."

Él la miró y se apunto un dedo de un centímetro de su nariz y comenzó a agitarlo. "No creas que porque tienes 19 eres demasiado vieja para desafiarme."

Shikaku disfruto de la vista de verla encogerse ante sus ojos. Ella asintió mansamente. "Sí, padre."

El hombre se volvió hacia los tres y puso una sonrisa de felicidad. "Por favor, perdonen a mi hija siempre ha sido irrespetuosa y grosera." Él se volvió hacia ella. "No grites a los clientes Yoshino. ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo? "

"Los clientes satisfechos son la vida, los clientes insatisfechos son la muerte." Ella repitió el mantra.

"Mejor que recuerdes eso." El hombre dio una reverencia a los tres y fue a saludar a algunos recién llegados.

Cuando se volvió hacia ellos la sonrisa que vio en la cara Shikaku le diero un muy mal presentimiento. Trató de dar una sonrisa de felicidad. "Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento grosero".

Shikaku levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres decir aquí o en el club?"

El pudo ver la sonrisa quebrarse, pero la mujer mantuvo la compostura. "Quise decir aquí ya que les estoy _sirviendo_." Parecío que luchar un poco con la palabra. "¿Están listos para ordenar?"

Choza estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Shikaku no le dio ninguna oportunidad. "En realidad no estoy seguro, te importaría mucho leernos todo el menú?"

"Estás bromeando."

"Bueno, si es mucha molestia siempre podría pedir a tu padre si podemos conseguir una camarera diferente. Una menos grosera e irrespetuosa a los clientes ".

Ella le envió una mirada de odio puro, pero su tono era suave. "Yo estaría encantada de leer el menú a ustedes."

Choza envío a Inoichi una mirada desconcierto. "Tu escogiste este lugar".

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber la Reina de Hielo trabaja aquí?"

"¿Como me has llamado?" Inoichi retrocedió de la mujer al sentir una oleada de intención asesina de ella.

"El te ha llamado, "Reina de Hielo ". Shikaku respondió amablemente destacando las dos sílabas. "Teniamos que llamarte de alguna forma ya que no sabíamos tu nombre, Yoshino. Ahora, te agradecería que volvieras a leer el menú para nosotros ".

Al final de la tarde Shikaku dejó una generosa propina sobre la mesa y se levantó para seguir a sus amigos. "Bueno Yoshino que fue una estupenda comida. Nos veremos mañana ".

Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Yo sólo tengo una noche libre a la semana y no es mañana, voy a estar trabajando, no en el club".

Él sonrió. "Lo sé".

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bueno, esa fue otra gran comida, por favor envia mis felicitaciones al chef." El dejo más que suficientes ryu sobre la mesa y se levantó para irse.

Se puso en su camino y le susurró al oído. "Está bien, has estado aquí cuatro noches seguidas, quiero que me dejes en paz".

Le dio una mirada de suficiencia. "¿Qué puedo hacer si la comida y el servicio son tan maravillosos aquí?"

"No te gusta tanto la comida." Dijo rotundamente.

"Debe ser el servicio entonces."

"¿Qué va a tomar para que dejes de venir aquí?"

"Toma una copa conmigo."

Se veia como si se hubiera tragado un limón maduro, pero después de un momento, asintió. "Yo salgo en diez, te veré en Noslen's al final de la calle."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lo encontró con el en el bar. Cada uno pidio una cerveza. Cuando tuvo la suya la puso en sus labios y la tomo en unos diez segundos.

Dejo la botella sobre la barra y se levantó. "Está bien ya tome una bebida contigo, adiós."

"Adiós, nos vemos mañana estoy pensando en probar el pargo".

Ella se sentó de nuevo. "Mira ¿por qué no me dejas en paz, nunca tendrás lo que quieres!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dio un sorbo de su propia cerveza.

"No importa lo mucho que me molestes o me cabres en el trabajo nunca me voy a acostar contigo."

Miró simplemente sorprendido. "Oh, _Yoshino_! ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal de mí? "

Ella miró al camarero y pidió otra cerveza. "Bueno _Shikaku_ probablemente es porque tu has estado tratando de meterme en la cama desde que nos conocimos".

"Un caballero nunca haría esa clase de proposición a una dama. Todo lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo es tratar de que tu llegues a conocerme. "

"Eso es todo, ¿eh?" Ella contestó sarcásticamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora, si después de que me conozcas estés dispuesta a acostarte conmigo ..."

"Tu sabes que si yo fuera a matarte ahora mismo ningún tribunal podría condenarme."

Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si es de ayuda mi equipo está volviendo al frente volviendo la semana siguiente. Estaremos haciendo otra rotación de 60 días. Tal vez si se tienes suerte algunos ninjas de Iwa me entierren y te salven ".

Ella le dio una mirada penetrante. "No bromees acerca de eso, muchas personas ya han muerto en esta guerra para que eso sea gracioso. No quiero que mueras sólo quiero que me dejes en paz".

Señalo a su cerveza. "Bebe eso y estoy seguro de que comenzaras a sentirte mejor."

"La única cosa que ayudaría sería olvidarte por completo".

"Bueno bastante alcohol puede hacer incluso eso."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo una alta tolerancia al alcohol. Es alta tolerancia para los hombres molestos la que me falta ".

Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que es bastante alta para una mujer." Dio un trago a su cerveza.

Ella le envió un vistazo. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"¿Qué? Yo estaba felicitandote. Estoy seguro de que para que una mujer es muy alta."

"Escucha idiota soy la bebedora mas dura en mi familia."

"Eso no dice mucho de tu familia, entonces ¿no?"

Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas. "Apuesto que podria beber hasta que tu quedes debajo de la mesa." Él sólo se rió. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Dejó de reír y la miró. "Estás hablando en serio".

"Tienes toda la razón."

Él pensó por un rato. "Está bien, pero si gano tienes que ir a una cita conmigo en tu día libre."

"Bien, ¿y si gano prometes nunca poner un pie en el restaurante de nuevo".

"Quieres que la promesa sea de permanecer fuera de La Linterna Roja, también?"

"No, me gusta ponerte en su lugar cuando estás siendo un idiota".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Mujer no hay manera de que tu bebas mas que yo. De hecho, no sólo voy a permanecer lejos de el restaurante, si puedes vencerme puedes tener esto." Por debajo de la camisa sacó un colgante.

Ella lo miró atentamente. Nunca había visto nada igual. En el extremo de una cadena delgada habia una bola de ónix pulido de color marrón rojizo envuelto por tres bandas de plata. En la banda central podía ver un nombre grabado, Shikaku.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres apostar? No tengo ninguna pieza de joyería costosa y eso se ve lindo "

"Tiene un valor de venta de alrededor de 2.000 ryu".

Ella le creyó. "¿Estás seguro de que deseas correr el riesgo?"

"No es un riesgo." El dijo suavemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el camarero. "¿Puedo tener un par de botellas de 100 vodka y dos vasos por favor?"

"¿Vodka?" El dijo un poco sorprendido.

"Cerveza tomaría demasiado tiempo y tengo que trabajar mañana."

XXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó con la cabeza abierta por la mitad. Su lengua se había convertido en papel de arena y él tenía el delicioso sabor después de vomitar. Otra gran noche con los chicos. Mientras despacio, muy despacio, el levantó la cabeza, pudo ver que estaba todavía con su ropa y tirado en el sofá. Se puso de pie y se acercó al cuarto de baño. No recordaba mucho, pero eso no era exactamente inusual. Tomo la botella medio vacía de aspirinas del gabinete y hecho nueve o diez pastillas en la boca. Le metio las manos bajo el grifo y bebió agua suficiente para conseguir ingerirlas. Ahora, una ducha de agua caliente y luego un poco de té. A medida que se desnudaba se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde diablos lo había puesto? Tropezó de nuevo hacia el sofá y empezó a revisar debajo de el, entre los almohadones y todo su alrededor.

"Problemático", murmuró para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que estaba perdido en algún lugar de la casa pero no le gustaba no saber dónde estaba. Junto las manos y realizó tres sellos. "Técnica de sombras, oveja perdida: Shikaku." Inmediatamente su sombra se alargó a unos tres metros y salió debajo de su puerta de entrada. ¿Qué diablos? "Acaso lo perdi en el club?" Él _nunca_ lo perdió, ni siquiera durante la batalla. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando los tres salieron? Trató de recordar. Oh, espera! No había estado con los muchachos. Eso es, por fin había conseguido que ella beba un trago con él. Entonces ella había sugerido ese reto ridículo. Y el había aceptado diciendo que si gana no sólo se quedara fuera del restaurante, pero que también le daba...

De repente se puso rígido. No! Esto no es posible! El hijo de Nara Shikano perdió contra una _chica_ en un concurso de beber? Por primera vez en su vida que se alegraba de que su padre no estuviera vivo para ver esto. "Caray, si los chicos descubren esto nunca me dejaran vivir en paz." También estaba el pequeño asunto de recuperarlo. Sacudió la cabeza todavía sin creerlo. Bueno, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El reloj del salón decia que era casi las once. Había descubierto que ella trabaja un turno de 1:30-10:00 y le había dicho que estaría trabajando hoy. Tendría tiempo para conseguir lo que quería y verla. Tropezó de nuevo al baño. Este se predecía como un día de perros.

De alguna manera ella no se sorprendió al verlo de pie fuera de su trabajo. Definitivamente se veía mal por la resaca. Riendo para sí misma, se acerco un paso a él. "Bueno, hola Shikaku!" Deliberadamente, lo dijo en voz alta. Por la forma en que se encogió fue, evidentemente, todavía tenia el dolor de la resaca. Le sirve por idiota. "No pretenderás volver sobre tu palabra verdad? Tu me decías lo buen caballero que eres y cómo un caballero nunca rompe su palabra, especialmente a una dama."

Sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada torva. "Mujer, dije que pondría un pie en el restaurante y como puedes ver, estoy fuera de el."

"Es bueno saber que eres un tipo íntegro. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar. "

Se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. "Mira mujer yo solo vine hasta aquí para recuperar mi corazón y estoy seguro que tu lo tienes."

Ella lo miró, y se echó a reír. "Eso es lamentable, esa tiene que ser su peor línea hasta ahora! ¿Qué vas a hacer, empezar a hablarme de cómo te he robado el corazón? "

Él la miró. "No, no lo robaste, solo lo ganaste de alguna manera y lo quiero de vuelta." Parecía totalmente confundida. El dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. "El pendiente de la noche anterior, es especial y quiero recuperarlo."

Ella sonrió de pronto entendiendo. "Oh, te refieres a esto." Ella lo sacó de debajo de su vestido. "¿Por qué lo llamas un corazón cuando se trata de una esfera?"

Cerró los ojos y empezó a explicar. "No es sólo una pieza de joyería. Es un objeto muy especial y precioso que es único en mi clan, lo llamamos el corazón Nara. Cada uno se hace y se encarga a una persona específica y tiene un jutsu localizador especial en el. Cualquier miembro del clan Nara puede encontrarlo con un jutsu sencillo para el usuario nunca lo pierda. Lo que estás sosteniendo es mi corazón, que me fue dado por mi padre, justo después de que yo naciera. Es muy valioso para mí y he venido a recuperarlo."

Ella parecía impresionada. "Bueno, si es tan preciosa no deberías haberlo apostado". Rápidamente lo escondió debajo de su vestido. "Yo no tengo muchas cosas muy bonitas y pienso que es hermoso. Lo conservaré. He ganado justamente y no puedes simplemente tomarlo de nuevo. "

"Lo se mujer, por eso he traído esto conmigo". Extendió un sobre a ella.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Pasé por el banco antes de venir aquí, son 5.000 ryu que es más del doble de lo que usted podría conseguir por el corazón".

Ella no lo tomó y simplemente movió la cabeza. "No, Prefiero conservarlo".

Él la miró. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Toma el dinero y podrás comprar todos los adornos brillantes que deseas. Es sólo un dije para ti, pero para mí es muy valioso." Estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Ella lo miró comenzando a sentir que su propio temperamento estaba empezando a subir. "Es demasiado precioso para mí también idiota. Pasa que es la pieza mas hermosa que alguna ves he tenido y me la he ganado por mis propios medios sin ayuda de nadie. Sucede que me gusta mucho y la voy a conservar. "

"Mira voy a hacer 10.000".

"Por favor, si me disculpas, llegare tarde al trabajo."

Cuando ella intentó pasar, el tuvo que saltar hasta quedar entre ella y la puerta. Los clientes que estaban entrando y saliendo del restaurante estaban mirando a la extraña pareja. "Mira, yo no me voy de aquí sin mi corazón! Sólo di tu precio. Voy a permanecer lejos de ti y nunca hablare contigo de nuevo, demonios! iré en la otra dirección, si te veo, solo dime lo que quieres. "

Ella dejó de tratar de pasar al restaurante. "Lo que quiero es que me dejes ir a trabajar! Si tienes tanto maldito dinero ¿por qué no sólo te mandas a hacer uno nuevo? "

"No sería lo mismo. Mi padre me lo dio y él está muerto desde hace cuatro años ".

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. "¿De veras?" Él asintió con la cabeza. Maldita sea. Si eso realmente es un recuerdo que le dio su padre, entonces no estaría bien conservarlo. Era una pena, realmente le gustaba, y ella había querido enseñar esta lección para el idiota por subestimarla. Pero, por mas de que haya sido una grandísimo idiota, en realidad no había hecho nada malo con ella. Sólo tendría que contentarse con un fajo de dinero en efectivo y su orgullo de hombre estúpido herido. Solo lamentaba que no podía hacerle un poco más.

El destino quiso que su padre saque la cabeza por la puerta en ese momento. "Yoshino! Deja de coquetear con tu novio y ven aquí! "

"No es ..."

"Ramaki renunció, así que necesito que tomes su lugar."

"¿Qué? Oh, vamos papá odio ese trabajo y no voy ganare ninguna propina! "

Su padre se veía todo menos comprensivo. "Tu sabes las reglas y tú eres la más joven." Volvió a entrar.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ella miró a Shikaku y estaba a punto de desquitarse con él cuando de repente tuvo una idea brillante.

Shikaku echó un vistazo a su cara y de repente sintió un terrible frío como el momento en que se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Tú harías cualquier cosa para conseguir esto verdad?"

"Claro que si". Él respondió con cautela. Lo agarró la mano y tiró de él en al restaurante. "Hey!"

Su padre los miró a los dos cuando entraron, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella habló.

"Padre, tengo una gran noticia! Shikaku aquí ha aceptado ser nuestro nuevo chico pescado ".

"¿Qué? Mujer ¿qué diablos estás hablando? "

Se volvió hacia él y se cruzó de brazos luciendo pensativa. "Bueno ¿Quieres el corazón de vuelta o no? No te lo voy a vender y si tratas de tomarlo gritare hasta morir. Pero si tú te comprometes a trabajar aquí como chico pescado durante seis meses te lo daré de vuelta. "

El la miró con la boca abierta. "Mujer ¿Estás loca? ¿Ves esto? "Se tocó el chaleco verde que tenía sobre la camisa de malla. "Soy un Chunin de Konoha y más que eso soy jefe del clan Nara y esperas que yo me vista de chico pescado?"

"Quieres tu 'corazón' de vuelta o no?"

"Toma el maldito dinero".

"¿Qué dinero?" Su padre le preguntó, pero fue ignorado.

"Yo no lo quiero, prefiero ganarmelo. Ahora, como dije, si tu te comprometes a trabajar aquí durante seis meses, te lo daré de vuelta. "

"Yo soy un shinobi de combate activo y mi pelotón va de vuelta al frente en dos días. ¿Esperas que le diga al Hokage que no puedo ir porque tengo que trabajar en un restaurante? "

"He hablado con shinobis antes, estás 60 días activo y 60 días de descanso ¿no?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "-Bueno, cuando estás en Konoha trabajas aquí eso es todo. Puedes trabajar el mismo turno que yo hago, seis días a la semana de 1:30 a 10:00. Cuando hayas trabajado el equivalente de seis meses, te daré tu corazón de nuevo. "

"Su corazón?" Su padre cuestiono.

"Eso va a tomar un año".

Ella sonrió. "Sólo si empiezas de inmediato." Ella vio a su padre a punto de decir algo. Y trabajaras gratis por supuesto. "El rostro de su padre se iluminó.

"Por supuesto", dijo con voz sorda. Esto no puede ser real tiene que ser una especie de pesadilla. "Por favor, dime que estás bromeando y dejarás que te lo compre de nuevo".

Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del restaurante. "Vamos te daré un delantal y una red de pelo. ¿Eres bueno con los cuchillos? "

"Mortal".

Ella le sonrió. "Bien."

En poco tiempo se encontraba sentado en una mesa pequeña en la parte trasera de la cocina, rodeado por cinco grandes cestas rellenas de pescado muerto e hielo. Llevaba una red para el pelo y un semi sucio delantal blanco. Su chaleco de Chunin estaba colgado en una habitación contigua en un armario oxidado. Shikaku sacó uno de los peces y lo miró.

"Tu sabes, yo podría haber evitado todo esto." Dijo al pez. "Yo podría haber ido por la rubia que me sonreía. Pero no, me tienen que gustar las morenas." El pescado era lo suficientemente sabio como para no decir nada.

"Hey chico pescado deja de hablar con tu amigo y ponte a trabajar. Empieza a cortar cabezas ". Yoshino sonrió.

Miró a los peces y luego a la causa de esta situación. "Estoy muy ansioso por empezar a decapitar. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga con el maldito pescado? "Ella rió y salió de la cocina. Volvió a mirar al pez todavía en su mano. "De ahora en adelante solo rubias y pelirrojas lo juro!" Miró el cuchillo de cocina más bien aburrido y lo puso aparte. De su cinturón sacó un kunai afilado como navaja. "Lo siento, yo realmente desearía estar haciendo esto a alguien más." Él bajo el cuchillo y comenzó su trabajo.

* * *

**Hola!!! volvi!!! Aqui es donde empieza lo bueno... quie iba a creer que una chica le ganaría al gran Shikaku Nara!!! jajajaja aca empieza lo divertido!!!!**

**Espero mas reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishi, la historia de lord of land of fire, yo solo la traduzco**

**Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se conocieron los padres de Shikamaru? (Traducción)**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

Al final de la noche, los dos salieron del restaurante, junto con otros pocos empleados.

"¿Qué te pareció tu primer día en el trabajo?" Ella le preguntó.

Le envió una mirada hosca. "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero realmente estoy deseando volver a la guerra".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo faltan 179 días más."

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no solo aceptas mi dinero? "

Ella lo miró. "Dime algo. ¿Estoy haciendote la vida imposible por ninguna otra razón, solo por que puedo? "

"Sí".

"Por eso". Con eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa. "Hasta mañana chico pescado".

XXXXXXXXXX

"¿Dónde has estado últimamente?" Choza preguntó.

"He estado muy ocupado". Shikaku respondió mirando alrededor del club con nerviosismo.

"Apuesto que ocupado con una chica nueva". Inoichi quejó. "¿Es tan increíble que te hace olvidar de tus amigos? Apenas te hemos visto la semana pasada. "

"No seas tan problemático, vamos a estar juntos durante los próximos 2 meses."

"Sí, porque somos el equipo de combate de diez. Pero cuando estamos en casa nos reunimos porque somos _amigos._ No deberías permitir que ninguna mujer se interponga entre tú y tus amigos ". Inoichi señaló.

"Muchachos les juro que no es así". Shikaku siguió mirando nerviosamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Choza preguntó. "Parece que están esperando a ser emboscado".

"Solo estoy buscando a alguien."

"¿Quién?" Choza preguntó.

"Apuesto a que está preocupado por su nueva dama". Inoichi dijo.

"Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a otro sitio?" Shikaku rogó.

"Siempre venimos aquí la noche antes de irnos, es tradición." Choza, dijo.

"No te metas con la tradición". Inoichi dijo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. "¡Ah carajo!" Trató de esconderse detrás de Choza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Choza preguntó.

"No quiero que me vea." Shikaku dijo.

"¿De quién estás hablando?" Choza, dijo.

Sin embargo Inoichi había visto donde el estaba mirando. "Tú estás saliendo de la Reina de Hielo! Shikaku maldito bastardo, finalmente lo lograste! "

"No, no es así. Vamos muchachos, escapemos de aquí antes de que me vea. "

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, ella esta viniendo". Inoichi dijo.

Se acercó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa y un escotado vestido negro. "Bueno, hola chico pescado". Sin preguntar se sentó a su mesa.

"Shikaku ella lleva puesto tu colgante?" Choza preguntó.

"Chico pescado?" Inoichi miró a su amigo.

"¡Oh no, el no les dijo que perdió esto contra mí después de que lo venciera en un concurso de beber?" Ella preguntó juguetonamente. "¿O el hecho de que está trabajando en el restaurante de mi familia como nuestro chico pescado para que pueda recuperarlo? Aquí traje unas fotos." Ella amablemente les entregó algunas fotos.

Mientras sus dos amigos las miraban, envió a la mujer una mirada asesina.

XXXXXXXXXX

"¿Lo hechas de menos?" Suska preguntó a su hermana pequeña, mientras se colocaban sus uniformes en el pequeño vestuario.

"¿Estás loca?" Yoshino la miró fijamente. "Él es un idiota, lo odio."

Ella le envió una mirada de complicidad. "Así que es por eso que te aseguraste de que lo verías durante todo un año?"

"Yo quería darle una lección sobre subestimar a una mujer".

¿Estás segura? Me he dado cuenta que pareces pasar un montón de tiempo en la cocina cuando él está aquí. "

"¡Lo odio! Por eso fui a donde él y sus amigos la noche anterior y durante una hora contándoles cómo me fue más listo que él. "Su hermana sólo le dirigió una mirada divertida. "¿Qué?"

"Usted fue a la molestia de pasar una hora con él fuera del trabajo? Si lo que realmente parece que no puede soportar el hombre. "

"No es como si estuviéramos en una fecha! De hecho, me dijo que iba a "vengarse" de mí cuando vuelva. "

"Claro, escuchar Yoshino hazme un favor."

"¿Qué?"-Preguntó con recelo.

"Quiero ser la Dama de Honor en tu boda."

"Baka!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Él le sonreía mientras salía del vestidor de los hombres. "Bienvenido de nuevo chico pescado".

"Gracias es tan bueno estar de vuelta. Por cierto no creas que me he olvidado que me debes por avergonzarme delante de mis amigos ".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ella le preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Sonrió más. "Digamos que no es prudente jugar con un shinobi, sobre todo, no uno con mi nivel de habilidad".

"Estoy temblando de miedo." Ella dijo que ella mientas se metía en el vestuario de mujeres y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Una hora en su turno y estaba segura de que algo andaba mal. La gente seguía riendo y riendo a su alrededor. Pero cuando preguntába nadie le decía por qué. Aún más inquietante que la risa general, era que había una mujer rubia de mediana edad que parecía estar coqueteando con ella.

"Yoshino!" Su padre le gritó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Que tienes escrito en la espalda de tu uniforme?"

Ella intentó mirar y seguro había algo escrito en letras de color negro. ¿Qué diablos? Había estado perfectamente limpio cuando se lo puso. Ella no podía entender lo que decía y se dirigió hacia el baño damas. Al llegar allí fue capaz de mirar su espalda en el espejo. Ahí las palabras, "Yo beso a chicas", podían verse claramente.

Shikaku no se sorprendió cuando sintió la intención asesina de ella cuando irrumpió en la cocina. Él miró a su cara roja y le preguntó con suavidad. "Algo anda mal Yoshino?"

"¡Cabrón! ¿Me humillaste frente a toda mi familia? "

"Bueno, si sólo tuvieras el valor para sincerarte y admitir la verdad no necesitarias mi ayuda".

"Yo no soy lesbiana!"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Más negación no es saludable para ti. Hablé con tu hermana ¿por qué nunca has salido con alguien durante más de dos semanas? "

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero cada hombre que me encuentro es como tu, solo esta interesado en una cosa."

"Así que decidiste cambiar de equipo?"

Apretó sus puños y negó, con ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y ahogan la vida fuera de él. "Yo no soy lesbiana".

"Tu hermana piensa que podrías serlo".

"Mentira!"

Suska asomó la cabeza en la cocina. "En realidad es cierto, pero no hay problema hermanita, Te amo, no importa qué estilo de vida elijas." Ella volvió a salir de la cocina.

Yoshino miró al hombre. "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto".

"Para citar a la mujer problemática," Estoy temblando de miedo. "

Ella salió de la cocina para cambiar su uniforme.

"¿Seguro que no eres lesbiana?"

"Pregúntame de nuevo después de haber tenido que tratar contigo un par de meses más!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, estaba en su media hora de almuerzo con su habitual sándwich de carne. Todavía no le gustaba el pescado todo lo que el punto de que había caído en el hábito de envase y embalaje a su propio almuerzo. Se había comido la mitad de ella cuando se sospecha de que algo podría estar equivocado. Sintió un dolor de ácido en el vientre y el impulso para empezar a náuseas. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él estaba vomitando en el suelo. Él estaba en sus manos y rodillas tratando de dejar de vomitar. Cinco minutos después, cuando su estómago se vacía, afortunadamente se dio cuenta de una presencia permanente de un metro de distancia. La vio colocar una pequeña botella de jarabe de ipecacuana.

"Usted sabe que va a tener que limpiar eso."

"Tú ..."

"La fregona y cubo están allá". Señaló amablemente.

XXXXXXXXXX

El día después, Suska estaba todavía conmocionada "No puedo creer que lo hicieras".

"Creo que finalmente sabe que no se debe meter conmigo." Ellos estaban en sus casilleros preparándose para un nuevo día.

"¿No te preocupa que vaya a hacer algo para vengarse de ti?"

"Él no se atrevería." Abrió su casillero y de inmediato fue sepultada bajo una avalancha de alrededor de 50 cabezas de pescado. Yoshino se quedó allí, también sorprendida incluso a comenzar a gritar. Su uniforme y su vestido nuevo estaban empapados en jugo de pescado.

Suska estaba boquiabierta. "Sí, él no se atrevería".

Ella irrumpió en la cocina y cogió un cuchillo de carnicero. "Shikaku!"

"Algo anda mal Yoshino?" Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ella comenzara a perseguirlo por toda la cocina con el cuchillo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche lo esperó afuera del restaurante.

"Siento haberte apuñalado".

Se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo una herida superficial, he tenido peores."

"Olí a pescado crudo todo el día."

"Yo huelo así todos los días".

"Sí, pero tu no estás tratando de obtener propinas. Sabes que voy a volvértelo ahora? "

"Por supuesto, y luego voy a tener que tomar represalias".

"Por supuesto", comenzó a salir.

"¿Siempre caminas sola en casa?"

"Casi siempre".

"¿Puedo llevarte a casa?"

"No." Ella comenzó a irse. Ella había conseguido dar una media docena de pasos antes de que él llegara a su lado. Ella paro de caminar de inmediato. "Te dije que no quiero que me acompañes a casa".

"Un caballero no permite que una dama vaya a casa sola."

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma".

"Lo sé, mis costillas todavía duelen algunas veces."

Ella no podía evitarlo, le sonrió un poco. Cuando no estaba actuando como un idiota podía ser gracioso. Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Bien, no me importa." Él se puso a su lado y caminaron juntos en silencio.

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos antes de llegar a una parada brusca ligeramente fuera de un edificio de apartamentos de correr por ladrillo.

"Este soy yo." Ella dijo y se volvió hacia él, dispuesta a derribar otro cojo vamos.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Buenas noches Yoshino." Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo la forma en que había venido.

"Eso es todo?" Ella dijo con sorpresa, con lo que le corto. "No trataras de convencerme de que te invite a subir?"

"No, no lo hare. Estoy muy cansado y no he tenido bastante dolor y molestias por una noche. "Con que se levantó de un salto en el lado del edificio y luego en el techo. Saltó a través de los tejados y fue rápidamente perdido de vista.

Yoshino se destacó en la cálida noche de verano sensación de una extraña mezcla de emociones. Fue sorprendido en su mayoría, en parte, aliviada, y una parte muy pequeña de ella era ... decepcionado. Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró en su edificio, que necesitaba una larga ducha caliente para deshacerse del olor a pescado.

XXXXXXXXXX

"¿Creéis que está bien?" Yoshino preguntó.

Suska miró a su hermana menor, mientras limpiaban las mesas de abajo y poner las sillas. Ella no necesitaba preguntar quien era EL. "Honestamente, no lo sé. Espero que sí. "

"Las noticias del frente es muy mala, tanta lucha y muerte, espero que esté bien". Suska le envió una sonrisa de complicidad. "No empieces conmigo, él es un idiota, pero no quiero que él o cualquier otra persona a muera. No hay nada malo con eso. "Ella dijo a la defensiva.

"Yo no he dije que lo había. Ya sabes si quieres podemos ir al templo y hacer una ofrenda para su regreso seguro. "

"¿Realmente crees que ayudará?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no puede hacer daño y es algo".

Yoshino penso sobre eso. "Muy bien hagamos eso".

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Si...se que quieren matarme...pero puedo explicarlo!!! Estoy en epoca de examenes...y son horribles...no puedo esperar a que terminen de una buena vez! y en serio necesito notas altas, sino no hay viaje de fin de año... pero la buena noticia es que termino el viernes!!!! siiiii y eso significa.... actualizaciones mas seguidas!!!**

**Para la gente que sigue "Doble Vida" solo puedo decir que va a empezar lo bueno...**

**tengo un nuevo fic! esta vez es una traducción!!! y estoy muuuuy orgullosa se llama "No es Espiar", su titulo original "It Ain`t Spying" y su autora es cutecrazyice...porfa diganme que piensan!!!**

**Reviews!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishi, la historia de lord of land of fire, yo solo la traduzco**

**Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se conocieron los padres de Shikamaru? (Traducción)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Había regresado al restaurante, cuatro días más tarde de lo previsto. Ella había empezado a perder la cabeza por la preocupación. Incluso había controlado en los periódicos la lista de bajas en busca de su nombre. Cuando el entró en el restaurante estaba en un estado de ánimo brusco. Había dos vendajes en su cara.

"Shikaku ¿estás bien?" Cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él y le rodeó con sus brazos dándole un abrazo.

La miró con sorpresa, al igual que Suska y su padre. "Estoy bien Yoshino" Miró a la cara y fue tomado por sorpresa de nuevo a ver sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo soltó, rápidamente se frotó los ojos. "¿Qué te pasó? Tu cara? "Ella se estiró y tocó suavemente su mejilla.

Su rostro de repente se sintió caliente a su contacto. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Oh, esto no es nada, un Rock nin fue lo suficientemente amable para dejarme algunas marcas de belleza eso es todo".

"Pero estás bien?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Tus amigos también?"

De repente parecía herido. "Choza y Inoichi están bien, aunque las cosas estuvieron un poco peludas por un tiempo. Pero no todos mis amigos fueron tan afortunados. Ahora tengo que ir a la cocina ".

"Shikaku si lo deseas te podrías tomar un par de días ..."

Le dio una sonrisa. "Mujer un hombre siempre hace lo que tiene que hacer. Además me gustaría estar ocupado. "Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió atrás.

El estaba en su lugar de trabajo habitual, cortando y picando. Ella podía sentir que no estaba de buen humor. Su habitual sonrisa de sabelotodo estaba faltando parecia muy alejado. Normalmente haría una pequeña charla con el personal y con Suska, pero hoy se guardaba para sí mismo. Ella no estaba segura de qué, o incluso si debía decirle algo, pero parecía que no había manera de que pudiera mantenerse alejada de él. (No les parece familiar esta clase de relación???)

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro." Dijo cortésmente mientras cortaba el pescado sin perder el ritmo.

"¿Mataste a alguien?"

Se detuvo. Él la miró con una de sus raras caras vacías. "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

Ella no estaba segura. "No sé, solo me lo preguntaba. No tiene que responder si no quieres. "

La miró con esa cara en blanco, pero podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos. "Dos", dijo en voz baja y empezó a cortar de nuevo. "Maté a dos enemigos."

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?"

Dejó de trabajar de nuevo. La miró, pero esta vez su expresión era de desconcierto "Sentir? No siento nada al respecto. "

"Has matado a dos personas y no sientes nada?"

"Así es Yoshino. Me siento muy cuando voy al frente de la batalla. Me siento orgulloso de mis habilidades shinobi y del hecho de que estoy protegiendo a mi pueblo. Siento miedo y la emoción cada vez que estoy patrullando y cuando estoy a punto de entrar en una pelea. Siento alivio cuando termina y mis compañeros y yo estamos vivos. Siento pena cuando sé que uno de mis compañeros se ha ido. Siento satisfacción cuando la misión se ha completado o la pelea ganada. Y me siento feliz cada vez que veo las puertas de la aldea mientras mi equipo y yo llegamos a casa. Pero cuando voy a matar, cuando voy a terminar la vida de un enemigo para que el no termine la mía o de mis amigos no siento nada. No me dejo sentir nada, porque si lo hago, empezaría a pensar en ello. Y si me pongo a pensar en ello, se comenzará a comerme. Y si eso sucede yo dudaría en hacer lo que debo y si me pongo a dudar no sólo pongo mi vida, sino la vida de mis amigos en peligro. Y yo nunca haría eso, así que me he enseñado a mí mismo a no sentir nada ". Se detuvo y la cocina entera estaba en silencio. Cada persona se había detenido a escucharlo. Cogió el kunai y comenzó a cortar el pescado.

"Lo siento". Yoshino dijo en voz baja.

"No lo sientas. ¿Cambia esto cómo me ves? "Ella sólo pudo asentir. "Hace que me veas como un asesino despiadado ¿eh?"

-No, todo lo contrario. "

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con eso, pero antes de que el pudiera preguntar ella se había dirigido hacia afuera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente entró en la cocina ya en uniforme con una caja de bento.

"¿Qué es esto?" Él preguntó con recelo cuando la puso delante de él.

"Por favor consideralo una ofrenda de paz. Sé que no se puede hacer la paz con la Roca, pero me gustaría que paren las peleas entre nosotros. "

Él la miró. "¿En serio?"

Ella asintió. "Hice un poco de carne de res salteada con verduras y arroz."

"Gracias." Abrió el bento y miró los contenidos con cautela. "No lo envenenaste, ¿verdad?"

-No, te lo juro. En este momento realmente no me importa quien fue el que empezó. "

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Esta bien Yoshino si tu te detienes yo también. Hablando de eso podrías prestarme tu pluma? "

Ella se sorprendió por su petición. Se sorprendió aún más cuando lanzó su pluma a la basura. "¿Por qué ..." en el bote de basura, oyó un suave "boomf.

"Una nota explosiva muy pequeña. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la piel, pero suficiente para enviar la tinta volando por todas partes ".

Ella le miró con admiración. "Sabes que eres muy bueno en esto."

"Shinobi", dijo simplemente. "Sabes, para alguien que no puede utilizar chakra tu también eres muy buena."

"Dos hermanos mayores", respondió ella. Ambos compartieron una carcajada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ella estaba sentada en el bar, cuando tres hombres se acercaron a ella. Como siempre sucedió comenzaron a coquetearle. Como siempre ella les dejo saber que sus atenciones no eran bienvenidas.

"Vamos preciosa, toma una copa con nosotros." Dijo idiota número uno.

"Gracias pero ya tengo un trago".

"Bueno dejanos comprarte otro." Dijo idiota número dos.

"No, gracias, no estoy interesada".

"Oh vamos bebé no seas así." Idiota número uno puso la mano sobre su hombro, sólo para ser apartada rápidamente. (personalmente ODIO cuando alguien me dice bebé....)

"No me toques borracho burro!"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Idiota número uno preguntó.

"Tal vez ella tiene miedo a ser tocada por un hombre de verdad." Idiota número tres hizo agregó.

Idiota número uno se acercó más a ella. "Cual es el problema bebé? Te da vergüenza? ¿Quieres un verdadero hombre te muestre un poco de atención? "

El estaba alrededor de cinco segundos de conseguir una nariz rota, cuando de repente se puso rígido. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que había creído posible tiro a uno de sus amigos con un puñetazo y al otro con un golpe perfecto a la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos? ¡estoy poseído!" El hombre gritó con terror, justo antes de golpear su cabeza en el bar y dejarse inconsiente. Yoshino estaba de pie mirando a los tres borrachos inconscientes.

"Normalmente no tengo que utilizar la técnica de manipulación de sombras cuando estoy en Konoha. Pero sí que es útil algunas veces ". Shikaku se acercó a ella.

Se cruzó de brazos. "Podía con ellos".

"Lose, sólo no me gustaba verlte siendo tratada con tan poco respeto".

Se quedó mirandolo boquiabierta. "Estás bromeando. ¿No te gusta cuando alguien hace exactamente lo mismo que tú haces? "

La miró con sorpresa. "Nunca me he comportado de esa manera."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca pusiste tus manos sobre mí. Te daré eso. ¿Pero el resto? "

El la miró. "¿Fuí así realmente?" Ella asintió. "Siempre pensé que estaba siendo encantador".

"No lo eras.", Dijo llanamente. "Tu estabas siendo molesto y no importa cuántas veces te lo pedia no te detenías."

Miró a los tres hombres, y luego de nuevo a ella. Se enderezó y luego se inclinó ante ella. "Yoshino si mi comportamiento anterior era así, entonces te pido disculpas. Lamento sinceramente si te parecía que en algún momento te falté al respeto. Créeme que nunca fue mi intención. "

Estaba realmente sorprendida. En toda su experiencia, esta es la primera vez que un hombre le había ofrecido una disculpa real por la forma en que había portado. "Shikaku?"

¿Sí?

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Comprarías un trago a una chica?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bonito apartamento." Diijo cortésmente.

Miró a su alrededor. "Sé que no es mucho, pero es mío." Hablaba con orgullo.

Se había convertido en una noche muy sorprendente. Cuando se había sentado a su lado en el bar habían hablado y había sido agradable. Eso ocurría más y más en el trabajo. Desde que terminaron su pequeña guerra sus conversaciones en realidad habían sido amistosas. Cuando estaban en el bar ella había insinuado que no le importaría que la invitara a bailar. Sin embargo, él había dicho que él no bailaba. Así que en cambio habían pasado un par de horas sentados en el bar tomando bebidas y hablando sobre la música a alto volumen. Cuando había decidido que era hora de irse había caminado a su casa. Cuando se había llegado a su edificio que le había sorprendido de nuevo preguntándole si le gustaría encontrar para el té.

Y así, sin siquiera intentarlo, se había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en una mesa de plástico tomando una taza de té. El apartamento era pequeño, tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño, una cocina conectada a una sala de estar y un dormitorio que no se le había permitido vislumbrar. Era poco lleno y los muebles claramente había visto días mejores. Pero todo estaba en orden y el lugar estaba impecable. Era lo opuesto de su casa, que era grande, espaciosa, llena de muebles y otros artículos, y una ruina absoluta. Una mirada al interior es suficiente para decirle a alguien que es el hogar de un soltero.

"No creo que realmente entiendas. Eso de ser el jefe de un clan y todo, pero aquí todo lo obtuve por mí ".

"No, yo puedo entender el orgullo." Bebió un sorbo de té. "Pero sabes que todavía podrías haberte llevado mi dinero. Habrías ganado eso también además que tenías mi corazón." Ella lo vio sonriente. "¿Qué?"

Ella se rió. "Me gusta escucharte cuando lo pones de esa manera, cuando dices que tengo tú corazón".

-Pues lo haces, y la primera vez que te lo dije te reíste de mí ".

"Pensé que era sólo otra de tus estúpidas líneas para coquetear."

Él la miró seriamente. "¿Por qué no tomaste mi dinero? ¿Era realmente sólo para que tu pudieras darme una lección? "

"Bueno, eso era en parte."

"¿Cuál era el resto entonces?"

Ella sujetó el colgante de plata de ónix y lo miró. "La verdad es que yo sólo quería esto más de lo que yo quería el dinero. Yo nunca he tenido cosas bellas y no tengo joyas caras. Esto es lo realmente la primera cosa bonita que he tenido y sólo quería conservarlo ".

Bebió un sorbo de té. "Bueno, si yo lo hubiera sabido supongo que podría haber pedido uno nuevo y te lo daba. Bueno, en realidad no podía ".

Ella le dio una mirada curiosa. "¿Por qué no? ¿No te habría sido más barato? "

"Sí, pero el problema no habría sido el costo. Habría sido que yo te estaría dando mi corazón ".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Vas a tener que explicarme eso".

"Verás hay una gran tradición familiar que yo honro, por respeto a mi clan. Una de ellas involucra dar un corazón a una mujer. Ellos pueden ser dados a los niños o amigos varones libremente. Pero si se lo doy a una mujer tiene un significado especial. Esto significa que le doy mi corazón para siempre y que ella es la única mujer que alguna amaré o el buscaré ". Yoshino lo miró fijamente. "Relajate mujer, yo no te lo dí, lo perdí en una apuesta. Además, ¿qué nombre está en él? "

"El tuyo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando le de mi corazón a una mujer tendré que encargó uno nuevo y tendrá su nombre en él."

"¿Qué pasa si ella no lo quiere?"

Se echó a reír. "Entonces voy a darle las gracias por permitirme encontrar a alguien que sí lo quiera. Si ella no acepta, entonces no estoy ligado".

Ella lo miró curiosamente. "Suena como una manera especial de proponerle matrimonio".

"Bueno en realidad no. Es más una declaración de amor y de la intención de hacerlo. Mi padre se lo dio a mi madre, por supuesto, pero aún así hubo un compromiso y un anillo de boda más tarde. Se lo propuso un par de años después de que él le pidió que ella acepte su corazón ".

Ella observó más de cerca el colgante. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en dar uno a alguien?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no la he encontrado todavía y no estoy seguro de que la encontraré".

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿No crees en el amor?"

"En el amor, sí, quiero a mis amigos, me encanta mi pueblo, ¿pero encontrar una mujer que puedo amar por el resto de mi vida? ¿Quién sabe? Además no tengo planes de casarme hasta que tenga al menos 40, si vivo tanto tiempo ".

"Cuarenta?"

"Quiero han tenido todas las aventuras y los juegos fuera de mi sistema, antes de establecerme y empezar a tener hijos".

Ella se rió de él. "Haces que el matrimonio suene como una pena de prisión".

"Bueno, yo no voy a preocuparme ahora. Por como están las cosas no sé si llegaré a los veintidós y mucho menos a los cuarenta".

"Baka! No digas esas cosas. "Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué clase de mujer quieres tener?"

Él sonrió. "He decidido recientemente que tendrá que ser rubia o peliroja y que necesita ser una esposa obediente y suave que estará encantada de quedarse en casa y criar a cuatro o cinco hijos, mientras me ocupo de las decisiones importantes." (Siiiiiii claro que si… por que esas son las clases de mujeres que les gustan a los Nara…)

"Oh, una esposa trofeo, lo previsible. ¿No crees que una mujer así te aburriría? ¿No sería mejor tener una mujer inteligente, fuerte, que te ayudará con la toma de decisiones y otras cargas? "

¿Te refieres a alguien como tú? "

Ella se rió. "¡Como si yo te soportaría! Además, cuando y si alguna vez me caso voy a tener un solo hijo, una niña." ( De nuevo…siiiii claro…)

Él le sonrió. "¿Qué pasa si tienes un niño?"

"Definitivamente voy a tener una niña y no estoy pasando por nacimiento de un hijo más de una vez." (Al menos lo atino a lo ultimo...)

Siguieron hablando hasta la madrugada hasta que ya era hora de que el se vaya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Era la última noche antes de que él vaya al frente de nuevo. Había caminado desde su restaurante a su edificio.

"¿Quieres subir a tomar el té?"

Dudó, pero sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento pero tengo que correr a casa y ducharme y cambiarme para que pueda ir con mis amigos".

Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Ese es su tradición verdad?"

"Sí, y los chicos me matarían si la rompo. Escucha, tu hermana me dijo que cumples veinte derecho el próximo mes? "Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido que sabía o que le importara. Metió la mano en el chaleco de Chunin y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón y una nota en un sobre. "Esto es para ti. Es un poco temprano, pero feliz cumpleaños ".

Miró su regalo y le conmovió profundamente que le importaba lo suficiente como para pensar en ella cuando estaba a punto de volver a la guerra. "Shikaku no debías ..."

Él sonrió y no hizo caso a su negación. "Hey yo quería dartelo. No lo abras hasta tu cumpleaños. Buenas noches Yoshino. "

"Shikaku", antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella se apresuró a él y le besó en la mejilla. "Vuelve a salvo".

Él le sonrió. -Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometer nada. "Con eso saltó lejos.

Cinco minutos después estaba en su mesa y había abierto tanto el regalo como la nota. En la cajita estaban un par de pendientes de diamante preciososl. La nota decía:

_Yoshino, quiero que tengas algo hermoso después de que me regreses mi corazón. Y no pienses en rechazar mi regalo de cumpleaños o voy a estar profundamente herido y sé que no quieres eso. Mis mejores deseos, Shika P.S. Sabía que no esperarías hasta tu cumpleaños para abrir el regalo. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Hospital de Konoha, una semana antes del regreso previsto de Nara Shikaku.

Ella rompió a través de la puerta de la habitación 203. Allí estaba, acostado en una cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados con un suero pegado en el brazo. Ella no dudó, no pensó. Corrió y se arrojó encima de él. Con lágrimas fluyendo apretó la boca a la suya y lo besó desesperadamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, pero todo lo que podía hacer era besarla de vuelta. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, ella apartó su cabeza hacia atrás unos centímetros y se quedó mirando su expresión de desconcierto.

"Shikaku no te mueras!" Se lamentó. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella lo besaba de nuevo. Era apasionada y desesperada y quería que supiera que no podía soportar perderlo, no podía perderlo.

Cuando se apartó para tomar aire se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada, "Yoshino que ..."

"Shikaku no puedes morir! Por favor, te ruego que no te mueras! "

"¿Mujer quién te dijo que me estaba muriendo? Recibí algunas heridas de arma blanca, pero que ya han sido curadas voy a ser liberado mañana ".

Inmediatamente desde la puerta se produjo una explosión de risa cuando Choza e Inoichi finalmente perdieron la concentración. Yoshino los miró. Habían entrado al restaurante diciéndole que él estaba en estado crítico y podría no lograrlo.

"¡_**Bastardos**_!" Ella gritó a ellos. Ambos dejaron de reír, ya que notaban un intento asesino llenar la habitación. Ser veteranos y no ser completamente estúpidos ellos sabían cuando una retirada táctica era necesaria y salieron corriendo.

Cuando ya se habían ido de la vista de Yoshino volvió a mirar Shikaku, el cual ella aún estaba tumbada encima. Él estaba sonriéndole. Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Ay!", Le gritó realmente en dolor. "¿Por que diablos fue eso mujer? _**Yo**_ no hice nada! "

Ella saltó de encima de él y se alejó mientras se frotaba los ojos. -Pues son tus amigos! "Para ella eso ya era delito suficiente. Cuando se volvió hacia él sus ojos estaban secos y se veía furiosa. "Esto _**nunca**_ ha pasado! Yo no te besé. Yo no he dicho que quería que vivas. Retiro Todo Lo Que Dije! Ah, y aquí ". Metió la mano en un bolsillo de su uniforme de color amarillo brillante y tiró algo a él.

Se agachó, pero le pegó en el pecho. Cuando volvió a mirar vio su colgante de plata de ónix acostado en su cama. Miró a la mujer todavía enojada con sorpresa. "¿No te debo unas siete semanas más?"

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza. "En lo que a mí me preocupa ya haz pagado lo suficiente." Sus ojos cambiaron. "Pero juro que si le dices a alguien lo que ha sucedido aquí yo te encontraré y te mataré yo misma." Él asintió con la cabeza creyendo todo lo que dijo. Con eso ella salió de su habitación.

Treinta segundos más tarde, volvieron airrumpir adentro "Yoshino qué ..."

Se acercó a su lado, tomó su cabeza entre las manos y rápidamente le dio un beso. Ella le besó con tanta pasión y profundamente, como había antes. Tan pronto como acabó, se dio la vuelta y comenzaro a salir de nuevo. "Me alegro de que estés bien. La próxima vez que me veas en el club pideme que baile contigo ".

"Yo no sé cómo hacerlo." Dijo con voz débil.

Ella le envió una mirada de pura furia desde la puerta y le dijo una sola palabra con absoluta autoridad y mando. "¡Aprende!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Una semana más tarde Shikaku entró en el restaurante. Él la vio y la agarró por la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla hacia afuera. "Necesito hablar contigo".

"¡Hey! Estoy en el medio de mi trabajo! "

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su padre le pregunto mientras el arrastraba a su hija menor por la puerta.

"Señor por favor, considere que esta tomando su descanso de cinco minutos para fumar"

"Mi hija no fuma."

"Que bueno, es un hábito repugnante." La sacó afuera.

"Está bien, que quieres?", Preguntó.

"Sólo quería darte esto en privado." De su chaleco, sacó un corazón Nara y se lo entregó a ella.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Después de todo, me lo darás de nuevo?"

Roló los ojos. "Mira el nombre mujer".

Ella lo hizo. En la banda central, leyó, Yoshino. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Significa esto ..."

Respondió a su sonrisa. "Esto significa que me he enamorado de ti, mujer problemática. Si aceptas esto significa que yo juro amarte y seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mis días". (Kyyyyaaaaaaa...quie tierno Shika padreeeee)

Ella sintió las lágrimas calientes. "Yo también te amo Shikaku y lo acepto con todo mi corazón." Ella tomó cuidadosamente el pendiente y lo puso alrededor su cuello.

La tomó en sus brazos y sonrió a su bella mujer problemática. "Sabes, yo siempre pensé que iba a encontrar a una mujer suave y agradable, pero aquí estoy perdidamente enamorado de una persona que puede darme una paliza". (jejeje los Nara...tooodos iguales...)

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonrió. "¿Quieres saber un secreto?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Incluso la mujer mas dura es amable con el hombre que ama."

Compartieron un beso largo y dulce.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ellos se casaron un año después y vivieron felices para siempre. Bueno, no completamente, pero son muy felices supongo. A pesar de que mamá tiene a papá totalmente manejado" Shikamaru llevó la historia a su fin.

Temari estaba sentada inclinada hacia delante con la barbilla en sus manos. "Wow, tengo que decir que nunca pensé que tenías tanta imaginación".

"Pasa que es la verdad mujer, cada palabra de ella".

"Tus padres se conocieron en un bar?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ella le hizo trabajar en un restaurante de limpieza de pescado?" Él asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. "Y todo esto sucedió debido a un pendiente?"

"Eso es correcto."

"¿De verdad esperas que me crea todo eso?"

Tocó por debajo de la camisa y sacó un colgante de ónix con tres bandas plateadas. En la banda central se podía leer fácilmente, Shikamaru. –"Sí, efectivamente."

Ella extendió la mano, tocó el corazón Nara y sonrió. "Buena historia".

* * *

**Si señores y señoritas!!! TERMINE!!!! jajajaja una semana mas tarde de lo que dije pero termineeeee jejejeje. Este es uno de mis fics favoritos de uno de mis autores favoritos "Lord of land of fire"...costo pero lo hice!!!! espero que les haya gustado... Y si...quiero hacer promoción jijijiji poooorfa pasense por mis otras traducciones tales como "Masquerade":**Tú no eres Sasuke-kun," Sakura dijo aturdida. "Sasuke-kun no solo besa así como así." "Yo soy Sasuke-kun usando una máscara de Principe Azul." Él dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo no solo beso asi por que si. Yo beso a chicas que me gustan." **En serio esta muuuy bueno**!!! **en otros anuncios...los fans de "Doble Vida" no desesperen...ya publicaré el cap...tenganme paciencia porfa... Otro anuncio, estoy buscando un Beta, si, estarán diciendo "¿para que quiere una Beta si ni siquiera son sus fics?" pero en serio es muy necesario, especialmente en las traducciones cuando mi ortografia aparece...cualquier interesado me manda un PM...**

**Poooorfa reviews!!!! Besos!!!  
**


End file.
